Losing It All And Gaining Something Better
by ShouldHaveNeverMetU
Summary: RecentlyBabySteps-When Bella was 17 her father disapeared.Her and her mom lost everything after he left until,they were found by 2 vampires Now Bella hates her father for leaving them and not protecting his family,will she get another chance with her Dad?


_**A/n: Hey this is my first fanficition. I would really appreciate any critism, compliments, or any comments you have. I really hope you like it. And im sorry if I don't know the meanings to some things. R&R  
~ Ever :) **_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight

* * *

**

Baby Steps

Chapter 1

BPOV

Forks, Washington

"Bella! Get Your but down here! Its time to go!" Now that was Caleb, he was my "brother" in our coven. This coven included Samantha, Willis the parents, Alissa, Caleb, Jonathan, Caitlyn and me , Bella. I've been around for along time. Very long time. How You ask? One word.

Vampire.

Interesting yes? Well I think don't think so. I have no idea who changed me, I was changed a little after 1663. But what I do know is that my biological father left me and my mother to  
die. And so to speak, technically we did die. Yes, that's right my mother is also a vampire._(Samantha)_ After my father disappeared, everything went downhill.

We lost our house, and all our money. We were living on the street when the vampire attacked us. When I was changed I was at the age of 17. Other was 28. We went through excruciating pain for 3 days, and was found by Willis and Alissa. They told us about what we were and how they only ate from animals. Then from there we lived with them and we became a family. After 50 years we met Caitlyn and Jonathan. They were mates. In 1759 we met Caleb in the forest lying on the forest floor, after being bitten. When he woke up we told him what he was and showed him are life style. He decided to join us after he hunted.

He still has no mate. Although we did go out for a couple years, though we just didn't feel anything more than sibling love.

We just kept moving around after all those years and now we moved to Forks, Washington. Me, Jonathan, Alissa, Caleb, and Caitlyn were starting at Forks High today. We all were going to be Juniors. Mom and Willis were are parents. Willis got married to mom a while back, I really thought of him as my Dad.

Our family likes to think that we are the most powerful coven in the world. The reason why they like to think that is because all of us have incredible powers. Willis could see the exact future, basically your fate so that came in handy a lot. Mom could manipulate people. Caleb could read minds and shape shift. Alissa could teleport any person or thing including herself. Jonathan could see your fears and then make illusions of them and send messages in the mind. Caitlyn could take over multiple bodies and do whatever she wanted with them. And I had a physical and mental shield, and a copying power. My copying power allowed me to copy any other vampires power and use it as my own. At the moment I have a little under 200 powers.

"Bella if you don't get in your car in 5 seconds I will drive your car and leave you behind." Caleb called.

"5 4 3 2-" but before he could call out 1, I was in the drivers seat of my porches, and pulling out of the driveway.

"That's better" Caleb said disappointed that he would be able to drive my car.

I just smirked at him. Serves him right, making me rush then threatening to drive my car. Before we knew it we were at Forks High. We were a little late so there were many cars already there. When we got out of the car we were bombed by many on lookers. There were tons of ooohs and ahhhs. And because of vampires amplified hearing, I could hear all their soft whispers from across the lot.

"OMG he is so hot!!!"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend"

"Oh God there are so many things I want to do with those girls!!"

"I bet that I could hook up with the brunette" _**(Bella)  
**_

"I'm definitely getting a date with the big one!"

After a while I just tuned them out. It gets old after a while. Me and Caitlyn hooked arms and walked to the main office with our family trailing behind.

When we entered the office there was a very petite girl sitting there.

"Excuse me, but were new here. We are the Grays. I'm Bella, this is Caitlyn, Jonathan, Alissa, and Caleb. We here to get our schedules."

She had a surprised look on her face then quickly tried to hide it. "Why of course, we've been expecting you. Just hold on a moment." she said as she scurried over to the cabinet behind her and filed through the files until she found ours. Then she walked back over to us and handed me the schedules. Whilst she did this she was batting her eyes and showing off as much cleavage as possible.

I new what she was doing, she was trying to get with my brothers. My God she has be at least 25 and she was trying to seduce my 17 year old brothers. Well Technically they weren't "17" they were way to old for her though. I gave everyone their schedule and we walked out of the office.

When we were outside we compared schedules. I had all classes with Caitlyn, all classes except English with Caleb, I had P.E with Alissa, and Jonathan and I had Math and P.E. with me. I was happy that Caitlyn was in all my classes, she was my best friend after all.

I walked with Caitlyn, and Caleb to 1st period Biology, and when we opened the door we were hit with a new scent. It wasn't human, it was another one of us.

We quickly walk in and go talk to our teacher, Mrs. Berry. She looked at us wide eyed for a few moments then tried to collect herself. We got her to sign our slips then told us to sit in the back for today, she would assign us seats tomorrow.

We swiftly walk to the back of class and take our seats as Mrs. Berry begins the lesson. Once I sit down I direct my attention to where the vampire scent was coming from. He is sitting a few seats in front of me. Then all of a sudden I feel my mental shield being pounded on. FRICKIN mental power! Then I use one of my many powers and sent him a mental command. 'Stop trying to use your power on the other vampires ' abruptly the pounding stops and I start to relax.

The rest of class goes by quickly and me and my family rush out the door to our next class. Most of the classes went by quickly and now it was time for lunch.

Me and Caitlyn walk into the lunch room together and stand in the lunch line randomly picking up food we weren't going to eat.

We paid and looked around for the rest of our family, and see Caleb standing on the table waving his arms around trying to get our attention. Then just for the heck of it he yells "BELLA!!!!!!!!! CAITLYN!!!!!!!!!!!!! WERE OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!! COME SIT BY US!!!!!!!!" then he sits back down and casually starts talking to Jonathan. Me and Caitlyn burst out laughing as we are walking towards the table.

We sit down in between Jonathan and Caleb. Then a boy with black messy and greasy hair comes up to me and taps me on the shoulder . "Hey, I'm Joshua. I was wondering if you want to go out with me on Friday?" he asks me trying to be seductive and failing miserably.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend." I say politely and grab Caleb's hand.

He looks down to see me and Caleb holding hands and says "Oh ok" as he walks away.

Then I let go of Caleb's hand and look back to my family. They look like there about to burst out laughing.

"What?" I ask accusingly.

"Hey if I'm your boyfriend does that mean I can kiss you?" Caleb asked playfully. Wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. Besides I don't like making up other excuses for not going out with everyone who asks me out."

"Oh and just so you know we just broke up AGAIN." I add.

"WHY BELLA?! And I thought we were just getting into a very good stage in our relationship!" he said sarcastically. Our whole table bursts out laughing.

"Hey, have you guys seen the other vampires?" I ask.

"oh yeah, there were five of them. 3 boys and 2 girls." Alissa says.

"And how could you know that?" Jonathan asks incredulously.

Alissa points to five vampires sitting in the corner.

"OHHH" everyone says.

" Caitlyn use your power. With the small one." I say softly and quickly. So that even the other vampires wouldn't be able to hear.

I see a wide grin being drawn on her face.

She nods and her face goes blank.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
